Goodbye Isnt Forever
by Slazer
Summary: Terk is an Angel of Death, one who helps Giratina send souls to the next world. During one claiming, the target's closest friend decides to fight back, and learns a lesson of life and the world beyond it.


**A/N**

**Well, after a friend of mine (Pixii) read one of my RP ideas, she commented that I could probably write well. I wasn't entirely sure myself, but I decided to give it a shot. A one-shot, to be exact. **

**This is my first actual story in some time, so if it isn't quite up to par just give me time to go over my writing skills.**

* * *

A bright sun shined above a vast forest in spring. It was a picture perfect day; Beedrill could be heard buzzing, Pidgey cries echoed throughout the forest as they flew high above, and the trees were all green with fresh new leaves.

A perfect day to die.

In a small clearing laid a Stantler, the grass around him stained with his own blood, which flowed from several bad snake bite marks, the work of a Seviper. By his side a Girafarig tried her best to stop the bleeding, from various herbs to berries, but she knew it was too late; the poison was slowly, but surely, killing him.

"Please Arceus; don't take him from me… please…" the Girafarig prayed as she lowered her head down near her friend's.

"It's not Arceus's choice." a voice echoed throughout the clearing, one that made the Girafarig pull her head up quickly as look around, eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?!" she called out, ready to tear apart whoever dared to make such a comment. Before her eyes, a figure seemingly appeared a few feet in front of her.

"Giratina makes these choices, and she has decided it's time for him to come home." the figure stated. He wore a pitch black trench coat with a hood that blocked his face from view, and a strange sword clipped to a black belt that went around a green strip ealong his stomach.

"No, NO! I'd rather die than let him go!" the Girafarig shouted, ready to fight.

"You don't have a choice in the matter; his soul must go to the next world." the figure stated without emotion, approaching the Stantler only to be blocked when the Girafarig leapt into his path.

"I'll kill you if you try!" she snarled as the two 'horns' on her head fired a beam of psychic energy at the figure, which the figure simple sidestepped.

"There's nothing you can do. If you try to stop what the goddess of death has decided, you'll face the consequences when your time comes." the figure warned, his two-fingered green hand showing as he slowly reached for the sword clipped to his belt.

"I don't care!" the Girafarig shouted back, lowering herself to a battle stance. "He's all I have to live for!"

"So be it." the figure stated, drawing the odd sword. It seemed like a normal long sword, except that near the tip the blade took a sharp curve. The well-shined blade gleamed in the sunlight as he pointed the blade at the Girafarig, his other hand lowered near his side.

The Girafarig charged into a Zen Headbutt, only to have the figure jump right over her and slash, leaving an "X" like mark on her back. She winced at the pain, but quickly focused again as she stopped the figure in mid-flight with Psychic and slammed him into a tree three times before tossing him to the ground. The figure stood up quickly, seemingly only slightly injured by the slams.

"Are you finished yet?" the figure commented as he raised his free hand. He fired an Energy Ball at the Girafarig, who leapt to the side to dodge it. However, she leapt right in the path of another slash that left a deep gash in her shoulder. Howling in rage and pain, she fired another Psybeam as the figure leapt back. He swung his sword forward in the path of the attack, and redirected it towards a tree; which ended up with a decent hole through the trunk.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled as she tried to use Psychic again, only to see that the figure was suddenly right in front of her. Before she could blink, the figure slammed his free hand into her side, glowing with a green energy. She felt her energy leaving her as the pain from her injuries became more and more unbearable. She finally collapsed to the ground, lacking the energy to do much of anything more.

"If you had simply stood aside, you wouldn't be in this situation." the figure said, sheathing his sword as he walked towards the dieing Stantler, who could only move his eyes to see the newcomer, his vision blurred by the poison coursing through his veins.

The Girafarig wanted to retort, but she was so badly weakened by the Giga Drain that she could barely find the energy to turn her head to see the figure.

"Goodbye isn't forever." the figure commented, kneeling down beside the Stantler. "When your time come's, you'll be reunited. But until then, he must come home, to the next world." he said as he placed a hand on the Stantler's chest.

The Girafarig could only watch as the figure vanished again, her friend's eyes frozen open in death. For the next few hours until her energy returned, she laid there and silently cried, remembering the figures last words to her well.

She would see him again. _One day…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**So, how was it for my first work in years? Please review! ^_^**


End file.
